Halloween
by timeladyinthelibrary
Summary: Human!Cas learns more about a holiday the humans call Halloween and he gets over-excited about it. Sam and Dean aren't too happy with their friend's new obsession, but do they really have a choice? Fluffy Halloween one-shot, hope you enjoy it! Please review :)


I got really sweet reviews on my first published Supernatural fanfic and I felt like writing this week, so, here's another one :) I really wanted to do something Halloween (even though we don't celebrate it in my country). People were hoping for a second chapter in my other fic (Nightlights) but it really was meant as a one-shot, I'm sorry! Hope this makes up for it. All the cookies to my beta-reader TheWeepingOod. Bad grammar never stood a chance with you around.  
I do not own Supernatural, of course. I hope you enjoy and please review! :)

Halloween

Sam, Cas and Dean were driving the Impala. It was a cold day in autumn, and just before Dean had been complaining about all the leaves on his Baby's hood and roof.  
They had just finished a hunt in Missouri, where a witch had been shaking up her local library. Sam had sympathized with the woman, claiming that ruining books was indeed something to get pissed about.  
"Can't argue with crazy," Dean had muttered, making Cas laugh.  
Things had ended well though, and after doing some grocery shopping near home they were now on their way back to the bunker.  
Dean was driving lazily, singing along to his music. Sam rolled his eyes but was smiling from the passenger seat and Cas was looking out of the window in the back, awe-struck by their surroundings.  
He had been human for quite some time now and had been observing them for way longer, but there were still things about humanity he couldn't quite grasp. For example, the houses here. They were all decorated with lights, fake ghosts and skeletons and witches, glowing pumpkins and cobwebs. Cas frowned and watched with an intense look on his face.  
"Why are all the houses so dressed up?"  
Sam and Dean both looked up.  
"What?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat.  
"The houses." Cas pulled his eyes of the window and looked at Sam, still frowning. "Why do all the houses look like this?" He pointed out of the window.  
Sam and Dean both looked at the houses that they were passing by.  
"You mean the Halloween stuff?" Sam asked.  
Dean shot him a look, quickly shaking his head, but it was too late. Sam had all of Cas' attention now.  
"Halloween?"  
Sam looked nervous at Dean, but turned around to explain anyway.  
"Y- yeah. It's a holiday, like Christmas, or Easter, ya know? It's supposed to be scary, so that's why people dress their houses up like that. People dress up-"  
Dean moaned and mumbled, "oh no."

Cas leaned in as Sam continued.  
"People dress up, kids go around the neighbourhood begging for candy, and you can watch horror movies, carve out a pumpkin, that kinda stuff."  
Cas eyes had started shimmering.  
"Can we celebrate it?"  
Dean looked in the rear-view mirror.  
"Oh, hell no. No way. Cas, we see monsters all day, every day. We're not going to celebrate them and we're NOT going to dress up."  
Cas looked disappointed.  
"Can we at least get-"  
"NO." Dean said decisive. "It's not happening."  
Cas sighed a deep sigh, but Dean ignored him. Sam looked at the both of him, wondering if he should say something to Dean, but decided he wasn't really up for anything Halloweeny too.  
"Sorry, Cas. No Halloween," he apologized.  
Cas said nothing, and had focused his gaze on the houses outside again. The rest of the ride was only interrupted by the sound of Dean's music.

Sam Winchester was asleep. Unlike Dean's, his mattress was not made out of memory foam, but it still slept pretty damn well. They had gotten home that afternoon, and Cas hadn't brought up the whole Halloween thing again. Not before, during or after dinner. Sam found himself a little guilty, since he'd been the one who'd made Cas so enthusiastic about it, but on the other hand, he so wasn't going to celebrate Halloween. They were too old for that now.  
Around 3 AM though, he was awoken by a soft knock on the door. Sam lifted his head, hair gone wild, and mumbled sleepily, "Come in?"

The door cracked open, letting only a small beam of light in, and Cas peeked his head around the corner.  
"Sam?" he whispered.  
Sam blinked, wondering if he was still asleep. What the hell?  
"Cas? What- what?" he asked, sounding a little startled.  
"Sam?" Cas asked again. "Where can I find our first aid kit?" He was smiling a bit nervous.  
"Closet in the bathroom," Sam answered automatically, before getting up, feeling a little alerted. "Cas...? What do you need the first aid kit for?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Oh! Nothing! Hahaha!" Cas laughed cheerfully, but Sam squinted his eyes at him. He knew that laugh. That was a fake laugh.  
Cas shifted nervously and started to retreat into the hallway.  
"Everything's fine Sam. You go back to sleep now! Bye!" Cas tried to sound reassuring, but he did a bad job, and then, with a last smile at Sam, Cas closed the door behind him.  
The youngest Winchester stared at the door, wondering if he should go check on his friend. On the other hand, he was tired as hell and Cas was a grown man. He could take care of himself. He didn't seem badly wounded. Sam sighed and let himself fall back into the pillow, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he smelled pumpkin. That was a weird thing to smell. Yawning, rubbing his hand over his face, he got up to go downstairs to follow the smell, but he stopped dead in his tracks on the top of the stairs.  
There were bits of pumpkin everywhere. Smeared over the stairs, in the hallway, on the walls... But even worse, at some places, the pumpkin was mixed with blood. Dean felt his stomach twist and his heart started to beat faster, cause he knew only one person could have done this. That idiot angel. Fear filled his mind and he started to walk faster towards the kitchen. The pumpkin-mess got worse and worse the closer he got, and he found himself yelling Cas' name. He turned around the corner, and was shocked by the sight of the kitchen.

It was a disaster. The big wooden table, where they always had dinner, was completely covered in pumpkin. So were the dressers, and the floors, and the walls, and Dean saw a few bended butter knives on the floor, that Cas had probably used to carve his masterpiece.

"Damn it Cas, you idiot!" Dean growled, walking closer towards the gigantic pumpkin that was the cause of all this mess. It stood majestically in the middle of the table.  
"Dean! You're up!" Cas voice came from the living room, and Dean felt a rush of relief. Cas was okay.  
Dean turned around to look at his friend, and felt his eyes grow wide in horrid.  
Cas looked like he had been rolling around in the pumpkin's guts. There were bits in his hair and on his shirt and on his jeans, and his right arm was covered in bandages.  
"Cas, what the hell is-" Dean started, but then they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"CAAAAAAS!"  
A few seconds later, Sam came running into the kitchen, his arms full with bloody toilet paper.  
"Cas! Where are you! Are you alright! Oh my GOD!" Sam was breathing heavily, trying to take in the sight of the kitchen.  
"You mind explaining this?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed. Sam dropped the bloody papers. They were both looking at Cas.  
"There were some pumpkin shenanigans, but I can explain-" he said quickly. "I was carving a pumpkin."  
"A pumpkin," Sam repeated weakly.  
"Yeah, we got that!" Dean sneered.  
"No, but I tried to make a special pumpkin!" Cas said. "Look, I carved out the Impala for you!" He sounded proud, and pointed at the enormous pumpkin.  
Sam and Dean both turned their heads, and stared at what looked like a giant, sloppy carved hole in the side of the pumpkin.

"The... Impala." Dean said, sounding a bit unsure. Sam just stared at the pumpkin, as if he couldn't quite cope with the fact there was a pumpkin in the house.  
"Yes! For Halloween. I went out last night to get us one." Cas sounded a tiny bit proud of the fact that he'd stolen the car to get a giant vegetable.  
"I even got us movies! Wait-" Cas disappeared into the hall.  
The boys were left speechless for a moment, until Dean told Sam:  
"I'll kill you if you tell him about Thanksgiving."  
Sam laughed. "Yeah, uh, no way. I don't want to find bloody bits of turkey in my bed."  
Dean grinned.

Cas rushed in again, holding a few DVDs in one and a suspicious looking bag in the other hand.  
"Look, guys, I got us all sorts of Halloween movies! The Nightmare before Christmas, The Exorcist-"  
Dean knew what was up, though.  
"Cas. What's in the bag?" he asked, shifting looks with Sam. Cas pretended not to hear, and went on with the DVDs.  
"Nightmare on Elmstreet, the Shining, Scream,-"  
"Cas! What's in the bag?" Dean asked a little louder this time.  
"Dracula, Frankenstein,-"  
"CAS. The bag." Dean glared at him.  
"Oh! This bag!" Cas laughed, but he couldn't quite hide the nervousness in his voice.

'What can possibly be worse than the pumpkin?' Sam thought.

"Well, uh, I did some research last night, on, on Halloween…" Cas looked proud at that too, but the Winchesters weren't giving in that easily. "And, um, it occurred to me that people dress up. So, I decided to get a costume."  
"Oh no," Dean groaned. "What kind of costume? Please, don't let it be a bunny suit."  
Sam let out a laugh, but Cas looked puzzled.  
"Why would I want a bunny suit? I don't feel any bond with bunnies. I got a bee suit."  
"A bee suit," Dean repeated, staring at his friend.  
"Yes! I like bees. I figured you could go as pie, but I couldn't find the right size." Cas looked very pleased with himself.  
"I- I could go-" Dean stammered.  
"As pie! What a great idea!" Sam put on a big smile and looked at Dean.  
"Yes! And you, Sam, you could go as a dog-"  
Sam's smile disappeared.  
"Maybe, or a book…" Cas looked at them, expectantly. "What do you think?"  
Dean sighed.  
"Fine. Fine."  
Sam looked at him, surprised. Dean rubbed his forehead.  
"Cas, you can have your Halloween. It's been to long since I saw a good horror movie anyways."  
Cas looked like he got his wings back.  
"Really?" he and Sam asked at the same time.  
"Yeah, but-" Dean tried to look severe, be he couldn't hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. He couldn't really say no to Cas, not when he seemed so happy about this stupid holiday. "No dressing up for me. You and Sam can do whatever the hell you want-"  
"No way, sorry Cas," Sam said quickly, clearing his throat.  
"And you have to clean everything up first. And no more pumpkin carving! Finding your dead body in my kitchen is not my idea of the Halloween vibe, okay?" Dean said firmly.  
"Yes! Thank you, Dean!" Cas was beaming. "Oh, you guys. This going to be the best Halloween ever!"  
The former angel shot out of the kitchen, probably to get some cleaning supplies.  
Sam shook his head, a smile on his face.  
"I'm taking a shower."  
"Yeah," Dean said, "I'll get started with breakfast. If we have any cutlery left."  
The brothers laughed.  
This Halloween could be fun.


End file.
